


tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really, ashton's not totally sure why he's so smitten with this boy, what it is about him that's got ashton so enticed, because other than a few things he's heard calum say when he's with his friends, aside from <em>he's cute</em>, ashton doesn't actually know anything about him.</p><p>alternatively: the one where ashton's got a crush on calum even though he's never actually spoken to him, and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't rly know what this is it's just a cashton drabble i guess. somewhat inspired by #12 of [this](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/85369977117/) and a few of [these](http://cashtons.tk/post/90571057995/).

ashton's favourite place off campus, he thinks, is the café within walking distance from his apartment, a little shop that's typically without a lot of people, except for the few regulars that go there (him included) because the menu is good and it's a nice, quiet place to study.

that isn't why he likes it, though. he could easily study at home, considering he lives on his own and his neighbours usually aren't so loud it's disruptive. honestly, the only reason ashton prefers this place over his apartment is because of the dark haired boy who works there every day — calum. of course, ashton can't work up the nerve to speak to him beyond his regular order, but each time ashton tells himself that this time, this time he'll talk to him.

he never does, but still, he likes his spot by the window where he can sip at his coffee and get his homework done and watch life go by in the streets. occasionally, calum's friends, or at least, one green-haired boy and one with a lip piercing, will stop by when calum's on his break, and ashton likes seeing that too, calum when he's not working, but rather chatting away and laughing with his friends.

really, ashton's not totally sure why he's so smitten with this boy, what it is about him that's got ashton so enticed, because other than a few things he's heard calum say when he's with his friends, aside from _he's cute_ , ashton doesn't actually know anything about him.

and one friday, he's sitting in his usual spot by the window, wrapped up in the history report he's got to have finished by monday, when he hears: "that's a good look on you."

his head whips up, thinking _is this who i think it is_ , and sees calum sitting across from him.

"pardon?" ashton tries.

"the glasses," calum says. "they look good on you."

"oh. oh, thanks." ashton usually only wears his glasses at home, but he lost one of his contacts and couldn't find his spares, so until he gets new ones he's stuck with the glasses. he'd actually forgotten he was wearing them, until calum pointed it out.

"you know, for the past four months, i've taken your order every day, watched you sit here for hours while you studied or do whatever else you do, with your brows furrowed and your tongue poking through your teeth when you're focused, looking all cute and shit, and today i realized, i don't even know your name."

ashton raises an eyebrow. "are you flirting with me?"

calum smirks. "maybe. so, you gonna tell me your name or am i just gonna ask a nameless boy out on a date?"

if ashton had been drinking anything right now, he's pretty sure he would've choked. "who said i was interested in you?"

"are you?"

"maybe."

"exactly."

"ashton."

"calum. but, unless you haven't been reading my name tag for four months, or you don't know how to read, i'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"i wouldn't be taking history if i didn't know how to read. anyway, you said you were asking me out on a date, you gonna tell me when and where or leave me with the guess and hope method?"

"well, you're taking history, so you must be pretty smart, so maybe i should leave you with the guess and hope method," calum says. "no, my friends and i are playing a gig at this dingy little bar sunday night, and i was hoping you'd like to come see it and hang out after or something."

"you're in a band?"

calum nods. "bass and vocals. what d'you say?"

ashton grabs a napkin, scribbles down his address and phone number on it, and slides it to calum. "what time'll you pick me up?"

"seven sound good?"

"sounds perfect."


End file.
